The temporary shaping of hairstyles for a relatively long period of time up to several days generally requires the application of firming active ingredients. Hair treatment agents that serve to temporarily shape the hair thus play an important role. Appropriate agents for temporary shaping usually contain synthetic polymers and/or wax as firming active ingredient. Agents for assisting the temporary shaping of keratin-containing fibers can be provided for example in the form of hairspray, hair wax, hair gel or hair mousse.
The most important property of an agent for temporarily shaping hair, also referred to hereinafter as styling agents, lies in providing the treated fibers with the greatest possible hold in the newly modelled form—i.e. a form impressed on the hair. Reference is also made to a strong hairstyle hold or to a high holding power of the styling agent. The hold of a hairstyle is determined fundamentally by the type and quantity of the used firming active ingredient, however the further constituents of the styling agent can also have an effect.
In addition to a high holding power, styling agents must also satisfy a wide range of further requirements. These can be divided roughly into properties on the hair, properties of the particular formulation, for example properties of the mousse, of the gel, or of the sprayed aerosol, and properties that concern the handling of the styling agent, wherein the properties on the hair are attributed particular importance. In particular, moisture resistance, low stickiness (tack), and a balanced conditioning effect can be cited. Furthermore, a styling agent should be universally usable for all hair types where possible and should be mild on the hair and skin.
In order to satisfy the different requirements, a multiplicity of synthetic polymers which are used in styling agents have already been developed as firming active ingredients. These polymers can be divided into cationic, anionic, non-ionic and amphoteric firming polymers.
European patent application EP 3 069 709 A1 describes cosmetic polymer blends for the hair which, besides an oxyalkylene polymer, also contain the hydrophobically modified (meth)acrylic acid copolymer with the commercial name Luvigel Fit (INCI: Acrylates (C10-30) Alkyl Methacrylate Copolymer).
When applied to the hair, the polymers ideally form a polymer film on the hair that on the one hand provides the hairstyle with a strong hold, but on the other hand is sufficiently flexible so as not to break when stressed. If the polymer film is too brittle, what are known as film flakes form, that is to say residues that detach as the hair moves and give the impression that the user of the corresponding styling agent has dandruff. Similar problems are encountered when wax is used as firming active ingredient in the styling agent. If the styling agent is a gel or a paste, the polymers should additionally have thickening properties.